Klaroline Drabbles
by Sweetcang
Summary: I'll be posting some drabbles about Klaroline, because I ship them a lot. And I don't know what I'll do if they are not Endgame. So, this will be a pure work of fictions and my mind coming up with pure fluff. I hope you enjoy Klaroline as much as I do. Disclaimer. I do not own the characters in any way, however the plot is mine and purely made up from my imagination.
1. 1) Crush on you

**Klaroline Drabble.**

"Hello?" Caroline asked as she grabbed the phone and put it on her ear.

Unknown Number. Who could it possibly be?

But nobody answered, still she could hear a small breath from the other side.

"Klaus?" She asked once again. She somehow got the feeling that it might be him.

"Yes, love." His sexy deep voice rang through the phone and she could imagine his smirk.

"What do you want, Klaus?" Caroline questioned.

It was nearly three years that she had seen him the last time. It was confusing even to hear his voice, but a warm, fuzzy feeling spread across her body.  
After all, Caroline wanted him to go and he did, but still she somehow cared about the vampire-werewolf hybrid. Somehow, there was just this spark between them and she was too proud to admit it. But after he left, he had also cut off als ties with her. She somehow wanted him to still courted her. But he didn't.

So, Caroline had already given up about her small, tiny bitsy crush she had on Klaus.

She moved on.

"Where are you, Caroline?" His voice stern. "You aren't in Mystic Falls."

"Yes, Klaus. I'm not. So, you broke your promise, huh. I thought -" Caroline said, but was interrupted by Klaus.

" -No, love it was a business matter, Stefan asked me to come." He smoothly interrupted her.

"Is everything alright?" Caroline inquired, her voice worried.

"Klaus, tell me is everything alright?" He didn't answer.

"Klaus?" She yelled once again into the phone.

"Klaus, please say something!" He still didn't answer.

Then the phone call was cut off.

She grabbed her keys and purse and flung the door open and rushed out to find herself bumped into a hard chest. Immediately, two strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her towards him. Her body relaxed as soon as she was pressed against the one guy she wanted to see so much but pride got in her way.

"K-Klaus.." She whispered "Why? You were in Mystic Falls. What are you doing here in London? You're not supposed to be here." Her voice filled with confusion and slight anger.

"Easy Love." He smiled against her hair.

Caroline's eyes widened at the realization.

"You jerk, set me up!"

"No, love I didn't. I never said that I'd be in Mystic Falls, you've just assumed things." His smirk growing even wider as she looked up to him. Her beautiful, blue eyes locking with his.

"Jerk." Caroline muttered under her breath, but still she was glad that everybody was fine and it was just a dumb prank from Klaus.

"Now Sweetheart, since its already three years since the last time we have seen each other won't you invite me in."

But then he didn't mind savouring the moment. To have her wrapped up in his arms was already more enough. He pressed her body, even closer to himself, but didn't use too much pressure to not crush her.

It was just then that Caroline realised that his arms were locked and caging her between them.

"No, why should I?" She questioned and jerked herself away from him. Away from his dumb, manly cologne. That she missed so much over the years.

"Because I know that you're glad to see me here. In front of your door." He grinned his mischievously grin like he knows everything.

"I'm certainly not glad to see you!" Caroline hissed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are, love."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you're." He chuckled silently to himself. Loving how much he can get Caroline worked up before she would rant.

"I'm not! You dumb prick, never even called or texted me and now after three fucking years. I've moved on. And you suddenly decide to come into my life again. The great hybrid who owns the world suddenly felt like showing up my doorstep to annoy the hell out of me! But you know what? Sure, I cared about you. And to be honest, there was this sparkly thing between us. The way you looked at me when you thought I wasn't looking. I saw it, Klaus. But this," she gesticulated between him and her "is not going to work. I liked you, well I might have a tiny crush on you even. Okay to be completely honest, I might have a huge crush on you back then, but this is not going to work!" Caroline finished her rant.

 _I might have a huge crush on you. Crush on you. Crush on you._

These words echoed inside his head. She freaking has a crush on him.

"You've got a crush on me?" He questioned as he wiggled his eyebrow.

"Wow, was that everything you heard about me ranting about you and me not being able to be together?!" Caroline exclaimed furiously.

"Easy love," He chuckled, trying to touch her, but she swiftly took a step backwards. "you know I fancy you and you fancy me. So, I don't see what the problem is."

"No, Klaus it's just…" Caroline choked on her own words "it's just not going to work." She said, but Klaus could easily tell that she wasn't that convinced of her own words anymore.

"Sweetheart, it's going to work. As I said I intend to be your last love and I'm not going to take back my words." He said, extending his arm once again but this time she didn't avoid his touch.

"How can you be so sure that you won't stop loving me?" She asked, tilting her head up to lock her eyes with his.

"I'm certain that I won't. Caroline, look at yourself, love. You're fearless, beautiful and full of lights." His words were barely a whisper as he has overcome the feet distance between them.

"I fancy you and what a man would I be to ever let you go when I finally got you?" He chuckled silently a smile plastered on his face. And his bright eyes filled with so much adoration which made Caroline unsure about if she had really moved on or was just in denial of her affection towards Klaus.

"Please, give me a chance to acquit myself." He said,with his trademark smirk visibly on his face.

"I dare you."


	2. 2) Helpless, romantic, artsy type

"Klaus?" Caroline asked, but nobody answered. She was in his hallway, but there was nobody else and it was completely silent. Maybe he is in his room. Caroline thought as she strode upstairs.

"Klaus?" She asked once again as she entered his room to find it completely empty.

Where was he? She decided to go search him in his huge mansion as it seems that he is not in his room or added bathroom.

It was the first time she ever really realized how big it is. There were over 50 rooms and lots of floors. Suddenly she found herself in a floor with a huge door. It was almost two feet tall and had a mahogany brown colour to it. The detailing and swirling looked really beautiful. The door was slightly open so Caroline decided to take a look. It probably won't hurt. But as soon as she stepped inside she found herself in a room full of instruments. And right in the middle she saw the curly, blonde-haired guy sitting. His eyes were focused on the Piano in front of him as if deep in thought he didn't even realize Caroline entering the room.

"Hey, I didn't recall playing hide and seek with you, Klaus." Caroline scoffed as she walked towards him.

"Oh, Caroline," He frowned before a tiny smile formed across his face, but it never reached his eyes.

"What are you doing here, love?"

"Klaus, you were the one saying that I should come around at 1 pm." Seriously, he was the one suggesting it and now he didn't even pay any attention to the time.

"What time is it?" He frowned.

"Well, right now," Caroline looked down at her watch "its half past two and forty-five seconds. It took me half an hour to find you!" She scorned.

"Awwr, love don't be mad." He smiled before he got a hold of her wrist and softly pulled her beside him on the piano stool as his other hand immediately found its way around her waist. Caroline groaned internally at the fact how simple he can make her forget about their little spat.

"So, what are you doing here?" Caroline questioned as she placed her head in the crook of his neck. It must surely be something important to him. She could easily sense it.

"Just reminiscing." He spoke softly.

Caroline instantly knew that Klaus didn't want to dive even further into this topic so she simply intertwined their hands and gave him an encouraging squeeze.

"Do you know how to play?" Caroline broke the silence that sets between them.

Klaus nodded almost invisibly.

"But it's already a long time since I last played."

"Will you play for me?" Klaus looked down at Caroline, whose head was tilted up.

How could he ever deny if Caroline asked him something?

He pressed some keys as if trying to get acquainted with the piano again. The last time he played it was certainly ages ago. Probably in the 20s since his sister, Rebekah, loved to hear him play. But after he had daggered her he also stopped playing since.

He played 'Für Elise' and Caroline suddenly couldn't help the urge. Slowly, tears descended from her eyes as she listened to Klaus's play. It held so much emotion in an almost sad and desperate way, but then again, there was a hint of happiness.

"Hey, I didn't play so that my girlfriend would cry." He mocked her teasingly, wiping her tear stained cheeks with his thumb.

They were together for almost half a year, but still Caroline would flush brightly when Klaus would claim her, _his girlfriend_. She liked the sound of it. A lot.

"Shut up." Caroline hissed, but a smile plant on her face.

"I love you, too." He whispered softly as he pressed a kiss on top of her hair. "Do you want to try it out?" He inquired, motioning his head towards the huge piano in front of him.

The whole afternoon Klaus tried to teach Caroline how to play the piano or he'd dare her to sing along with his play.

"Why, are you pretending to be the bad guy? You aren't the bad guy type, Klaus." Caroline said with a knowing smile as she turned around to face him.

They were both currently lying on the ground, but still in the room filled with instruments.

"If I'm not the bad guy type, love. What type of guy am I?" He grinned at her.

"The helpless, romantic, artsy type of guy and my boyfriend."

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed reading my small drabbles. I would love to hear you opinion on it and also I take up some prompts, so if there is anybody suggesting something I might want to write it.  
And special thanks for Snowdrop65, you're the first who wrote a review. I'm so glad you liked it. **


End file.
